Homeostasis
by Zuky-sama
Summary: Este fic me salió un día que estaba asqueada de la realidad y sólo comencé a escribir. Para empezar…. El titulo ya es raro, pues les digo que en este fic cambié la situación de TODO, pero.. Son los mismos escenarios de la saga Naruto. Es puro NejiHina, en el fic se distorsiona un poco la idea, pero NejiHina al fin y al cabo :3
1. Chapter 1

**Homeostasis**

**Bueno, bueno… Hola! Este es un nuevo fic NejiHina, si, lo sé… aún no actualizo la otra historia.. es que me falto ver incoherencias en ella, bien… este fic me salió un día que estaba asqueada de la realidad y sólo comenzó a escribir. Para empezar…. El titulo ya es raro, pues les digo que en este fic cambié la situación de TODO, pero.. Son los mismos escenarios de la saga Naruto.**

**No suelo ser muy de mente abierta, así que esto es nuevo para mí (no sé si quedo bien) , no solo cambie su situación sino que algunas actitudes también lo hice, de todas formas sigue siendo NejiHina, me encanta esta pareja; y si en la historia parece nada… es NejiHina y punto.**

**Quiero advertir que hay escenas más adelante que no deberían leer menores, pero nada de Lemon.. no creo llegar a eso, asi que no lo hagan, o si los hacen no me hago responsable, no quiero cargos de conciencia, también advierto que puede llegar a ser algo siniestro… no se asusten… no muere nadie, no todavía.**

**Bien! Es una historia NejiHina, largo a quien no le gusta….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No, no era nada apropiado, no, ese tipo de gestos no debería de estar haciéndole. Neji Hyuga, alguien aplicado, con una disciplina inmutable, un vocabulario extraordinariamente perfecto, el mejor licenciado de enfermería dispuesto a seguir con medicina… no era de hacer esas cosas, o realmente buscaba joderle una vez más como otras veces cuando se encontraban solos sin nadie alrededor….

¿Por qué? ¿Se seguiría burlando así? ¿Humillándola? ¿Haciéndole sentir basura inservible? ¿Demostrando que ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma como para ser una buena enfermera? *No hay que perder la calma* se dijo muchas veces, aun así terminaba llorando y arrepintiéndose de la carrera que había elegido, para que al otro día no tuviera ganas de levantarse, ganas de comer, ganas de estudiar, ganas de verlo de nuevo, pero como evitarlo… él era su maestro.

N- Qué es lo que (volvía a relamer sus labios de forma insinuativa) sucede Hinata-sama? (sonreía de manera cínica)

Hinata - …*¿por qué haces esto?*… (Completamente rosada, solo lo miraba atentamente sin parpadear tratando de tomar su merienda, pues sus manos tenían un ligero temblar)

N- ¿Porque no contesta? (inclina la cabeza hacia un lado) ¿se ha vuelto loca señorita?

No siempre él fue así con ella, cuando niños eran inseparables, pero al pertenecer al Bouke su padre había sido sellado y por ende su generación, obviamente Neji lo que los separo abruptamente. Este tipo de diferencias hacia que los de la rama secundaria no pretendieran profesar alto ya que de por si eran los del Souke quienes debían destacarse en todo lo que requería mayor admiración por parte del clan. No importaba demasiado enfocarse el entrenamiento ninja, era totalmente pasable, ya que lo que vale es el cerebro cada uno de los integrantes de dicho clan superaba cada una de las expectativas, incluyendo a Hinata una chica de catorce años quien es la heredera quien había superado con algo de dificultad todas la pruebas que debía pasar como para sustituir a su padre cuando él quisiera, pero no, debía de hacer algo más que ser una ambú….tener un título respetable.

Neji al igual que su padre deseaba ser médico más que nada, él no podía por ser de la rama secundaria, y eso siempre lo lleno de cólera a Neji además de haber perdido su vida a causa de ellos. En ese momento experimento un cambio radical respecto a Hinata y los otros Souke, un día empezó a tratarla con hostilidad y desprecio, nada volvió a ser como antes… ese dulce Niisan que Hinata conocía murió el mismo día que su progenitor. Con el paso del tiempo su desprecio se convirtió en odio cuando se enteró que Hinata que podía estudiar tranquilamente medicina y sin embargo, eligió enfermería…. La misma carrera que decidió el para hacer tiempo mientras dependiera del Souke, con sus quince años de edad no podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar a que fuera mayor de edad y cometer alguna locura. Sin embargo, como se había recibido antes al rendir como alumno libre, cosa que costó convencer a su tío , éste se lo cobró haciendo que fuera profesor de Hinata hasta que se recibiera y si ella quisiera hacer alguna licenciatura.

Oh, qué alegría para ella que le tenía miedo, no, es terror lo que sufría aparte de tristeza por el trato que recibía de parte de él los pocos días y momentos en que se veían. Pero tuvo algo de suerte, ella había pasado el primer año con excelentes calificaciones, de igual forma su padre consideraba que no se destacaba lo suficiente como ser una escuela así, Neji progreso casi independientemente y quería que su hija fuera tan buena como él o mejor en todos los aspectos. Cuando termino primer año las enseñanzas comenzaron de inmediato y algo sofocantes ya que él era su profesor particular. Hinata había empezado las clases en una escuela de enfermería de gran excelencia lo cual era raro ya que enfermería nunca fue una carrera reconocida como una profesión, triste, pero la cruda realidad es esa.

Los conocidos eran algunos, aun así no muchos amigos pues cada uno de ellos se preocupaba por su camino, solo uno. Los profesores exigentes, los parciales agotadores… y Neji, por las siestas entrenando duro y a las tardes enseñándole las materias calcinando su cerebro…era una agonía, él le entregaba el material a estudiar, más bien migajas, ella misma tenía que buscar los temas y prepararlos para el otro día; eso estaba bien en su casa tenían internet y podía buscar algo, en la biblioteca en la cual estaba inscripta como socia de ella secuestraba cuantos libros quisiera, solo que pretendía que supiera todo y además lo que daba en el colegio… huh, Hinata solía darse algunos descansos por las tardes, estudiaba una semana todo para cada uno de los exámenes, pero no responder a Neji no era un lujo que podía darse, pues él se burlaba irónicamente o era sarcástico, no de una manera de broma, no, de una manera de lastimar dolorosamente a quien fuera… y además no solo eso , con la mirada, con los gestos … ese juego de burlas se hiso claramente más molesto.

Pero ahora pareciera que se le empezara a insinuar para ver su reacción y seguir burlándose de alguna cosa más para verla humillada, derrotada.

Hinata -…*déjame en paz Niisan*…

N-¿No piensas contestar? (se levanta y empieza acercarse lentamente)

Hinata -(Hinata que estaba con una taza de té a medio tomar la soltó y se levantó de la silla de un salto)…* ¿qué?*

N-tiemblas Souke?

Hinata -…n-no… (Si estaba temblando, no le diría algo muy obvio)

N-¿Me tratas de loco acaso? (estaba tan cerca que acorralo a Hinata en la pared)

Hinata - yo…oo…

N-(volvía a sonreír y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara) Hinata….sama…

Hinata -*¡no! ¡Basta!* (frunció el ceño y torció su boca fingiendo tranquilidad)… ¿qué hace?

N- Nada… (Arqueando las cejas) ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Hinata -B-bueno estas… estas (escondió sus manos detrás de ella, el temblor fue aumentando a medida que se acercaba)

N-¡Oh claro! ¿Quizás estaré algo cerca no?... (Tan cerca casi rozando narices)

Hinata -*no, solo parece* hai… (Sumamente roja y a punto del desmayo, él se dirigió a su lóbulo)

N-(susurrando) No se ponga de esa manera…. Yo…

Los dos minutos que pasaros fueron interminables para Hinata, Neji ahí mismo respirando en su oreja a centímetros de su cuerpo, sus brazos impidiendo que saliera por los costados, aun así hubiera sido en vano, no podía moverse, ese estado de estupor no le quitaba nadie.

Disfrutando estaba él, de su debilidad misma, de su falta de actitud, su falta de ingenio para zafarse de un acto tan insignificante al ser una ambú, era vergonzoso, o ¿quizás le gustaba eso? No, eso sí sería peor que el sida mismo, bueno, sería masoquista si se creía el cuentito del ''tú me gustas'' pero algo más para su ego. Simplemente estúpida.

Neji - tengo Discinesia… (Se separó de ella por completo y se sentó en la silla que estaba ella girándola para que pudiera verlo, tomo la tasa de ella y se tragó todo el contenido y la miró) ¿Qué es lo que creyó? (volvía a sonreír de la misma manera)

Hinata -… (Controlando su respiración)…*contesta, ¡contesta!* na-nada yo, no, no creí nada.

Neji - bien… (Se aleja con aires de superioridad)

Cuando se aseguró de que él se retiró, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo

Hinata - H- huh, casi muero… (Susurra)

Neji -(la había escuchado) me harías el gran favor…

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

Ya tarde en su habitación, recostada en su futon Hinata tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre…

… noo, ¿por qué? ¿Ahora tenía que lidiar con eso también? ¿Qué hiso para que pasara eso?, ¡¿qué fue lo que paso?! Algo demasiado tonto como llegar a esos extremos…

Nada, no recordaba nada malo

-¡No hice nada! (dijo empezando a llorar)

El silencio salto por la ventana, ella llenaba el lugar de gemidos y lamentaciones pero sabía que tenía que calmarse, ¡la habitación de su sensei estaba al lado! Los desaires de Neji, sus burlas, su maldito sarcasmo, su mirada llena de hostilidad era demasiado, y ahora ESO. No, que mal, y ¿por qué le dolía si él no valía la pena? Simple, Hinata quería a toda su familia.

La situación era embarazosa, mañana no tendría valor para mirar a la cara a nadie, mucho menos a Neji; su maestro desde hace un mes y medio.

Ella creía que al pasar eso, se volverían más cercanos y por lo menos le hablaría un poco más, que equivocada estaba, a él le importaba un cuerno si ella entendía algo o no de lo que enseñaba hablaba poco y nada, y solo le dada pistas o le decía algo concerniente a una terminología o enfermedad, con su tan preciado sarcasmo; el tema era que, debía saber sobre ello lo antes posible porque o si no en las clases que debía darle solo se le quedaba mirando hasta que pasara la hora, el primer día Hinata no entendía nada y solo espero como idiota alguna palabra por parte de él, no pasaría, claro, ¿cómo saberlo?!. Hasta que un día le comento sobre una enfermedad que él le había mencionado y sorprendentemente su primo abrió la boca.

Desde entonces buscaba cada cosa que el pudiera decir, Neji solo pensaba que no era su piel, ¿por qué preocuparse? Y ahí es donde se demuestra que clase de persona es.

Que… ¡¿qué fue lo que dijo él?! Una palabra… ¡¿qué palabra?!

Rápidamente al monitor de la computadora, oh, no… lo olvido, su padre desconectaba el internet a las ocho en punto, genial… otra salida, tenía el modem que le había prestado Temare sabiendo su situación, era su mejor amiga le contaba **TODO**.

Ahora donde estaba la bendita mochila, la moocchhiiilaaaa!?

OJOJOOO hermosa su suerte, la olvido en la cocina cuando estaba teniendo una reconfortarle merienda con su lindo primo. Bien todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la cocina como fantasma y traer la salvación, si eso.

Sigilosamente abrió su puerta y se encaminaba a las escaleras, sin respirar tenía que pasar por la habitación de Neji, no debía despertarlo. Llegando a la cocina…

Hinata - HAH! (casi se cae…. A que no saben con quien se topó)

Neji -(tapándole la boca y llevándola contra la pared) perdió el equilibrio, (sonriendo) que torpe es usted princesa, deje de gritar. (La suelta) ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?

Hinata -…-(sufriendo disnea)…

Neji -Acaso, ¿no me encontraste en mi cuarto para tu beso de buenas noches? (empezaba a caminar en torno a ella)

Hinata -(no puede ser, si, seguiría haciéndole lo mismo) *contrólate Hinata y empieza a acostumbrarte*hah… que… ¿qué haces aquí?

Neji -No, no, (se detiene en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados) ¿sabe? Cuando me despiertan en medio de la noche necesito respuestas, asique soy yo el de las preguntas… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Oh, él la escuchó cuando lloraba y se despertó a causa de ello, eso no era una buena noticia.

Hinata - solo… (Buscaba con la mirada) quería mi mochila, la olvidé aquí esta tarde…

Neji -¿esta tarde? (se recuesta en una pared con una pierna semiflexionada y manteniendo sus brazos de la misma posición) cuando… (La miro descaradamente) me estabas provocando… ¿y acosando contra la pared? (soltó algunas risas)

Hinata -(el rojo de las mejillas de ella aparecieron de inmediato y enmudeció* me quiero morir, noo*…

Neji -… debo decir que es la primera vez que me asusta Hinata-sama…

Hinata -*¿qué? ¿Qué debería hacer?... (Se apoyó en una de las paredes también, no podía más mantenerse de pie, bajo su mirada y junto sus brazos fuertemente para no temblar)…

Neji la observaba de reojo ahora, ella estaba en la misma pared derritiéndose en vergüenza y estaba más que satisfecho, no solo no podía responder ante sarcasmos y burlas, sino también no podía defenderse ante semejante hecho que era totalmente demasiado fuera de lugar.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, no solo eso, sabía que era a ella a quien debía respeto. Era su heredera a quien le gustaba hacerla sufrir de maneras escalofriantes, no le importaba. Tenía preparadas algunas clases en donde perdería la conciencia, si, le fascinaba aquel azul, rojo y después blanco que tenía su rostro cuando experimentaba sus exámenes; y ahora encontró una manera más de aturdirla.

Neji -Otou-sama me pidió de rodillas que tirara la basura, como no pude decirle que no…

Hinata - *¿y eso?*…

Neji -también me deshice de la basura de la cocina. (Se empieza a alejar lentamente)

Hinata -(lo mira)…

Neji - Buenas noches… mi amor…

Hinata -AK!?* ¡Oh, NO!*Ne…ji-ni…

Rápidamente se fue a servir un poco de agua, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y no podía tomar ni un sorbo. Entre tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara tanto su tos, se atraganto pobre, y buscado por la cocina casi chocando cada cosa que encontrase, Neji bajaría a matarla para poder dormir o su padre bajaría a darle el sermón de su vida.

Ni un rastro de su pertenencia, ¿dónde estaría? Quizás Hanabi necesitaba algo y se lo llevo a su cuarto, si eso era probable. Hanabi su hermanita siempre entraba sin avisar a su habitación y llevaba prestado algo sin permiso, luego se lo devolvía sin que ella lo supiera, o se lo pedía cuando ella tenía ya en su poder el objeto a ocupar. Pero... no, la habían invitado a una pillamada y su padre le dejo ir, muy raro que accediera; seguro por sus buenas calificaciones en el primer trimestre.

Bueno, ella no podía ser, ¿entonces? ¿Dónde está?

Hinata -*¿por qué Neji-niisan me dijo que Otou-sama le pidió que tirara la basura?*

La fuga de ideas no le gustaba, él era un macabro que pretendía que lo entendiera en todo.

Hinata -*puede que…noo…* (rápidamente se va hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión mirando hacia la calle en donde estaría el basurero) aaaayyy, noo….

Unos sujetos estaban revisando la basura, eso no era una buena noticia; ¿qué haría? Ir como si nada y pedirles ¿por favor si encontraron una mochila de hello kity que se la dieran?

Hinata -*puedo esperar a que se vallan* o simplemente quitársela…

Volviendo a su habitación busco su mejor traje oscuro, tapo su cara y salió por la ventana…

X1-¡Bah!, esto no sirve

X2-esto tampoco

X3-¡¿creen que si esto es basura va a servir algo par de zánganos?!

X2- eh! Mira eso

X1- ¿qué es?

Rápidamente escuchan un chistido en donde los tres se dan vuelta a mirar…

X2-(vuelve a mirar a la bolsa de basura) ¡che! ¡¿Dónde está?!

X3¿qué cosa?

X1- ¡había un bolso ahí!

X3- ¡aquí no hay nada inútiles! ¡Ahora sigan buscando latas!

X2-¡hai!

X2-¡hai!

En un árbol estaba una ninja con nauseas…

Hinata -*no creí que fuera cierto, Neji… eres, eres un…* ah, al menos la recupere.

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

Luego de haberse dado un buen baño y puesto en agua la asquerosa mochila, era hora ya de buscar la razón por la cual estaba pasando unos de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Hinata- donde, donde, listo… que significa… que… ¿qué era? Dicileccia, disnecia era, era Discinesia si era esa… a ver…

**Discinesia** es un tipo de trastorno psicomotriz cualitativo que se caracterizan por tener movimientos involuntarios de boca, lengua y cara, puede ser aguda o tardía.

H-*oh claro ¿esa es la excusa de su comportamiento esta tarde?, era solamente de su cara no de su cuerpo, y tampoco es algún daño mental Hyuga*…. Eso es demostrar odio Niisan.

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!

**Bien…. Interrumpo…. **

Esto es lo que salió de mi retorcida y bella mente, espero que sea de agrado de alguien, sé que al principio es algo áspero… pero lleva argumento. Sé que es distinto, pero creo que un cambio no hace mal a nadie…

**INNER SUKY:** Quiero lemon

…. Bien, estem… acepto cualquier crítica constructiva… no destructiva, gracias!

**INNER SUKY: **insultos también :3

Insultos no!.. si llego a tener por lo menos 3 review, puede que actualice, no sabría si le gusta a alguien y no quiero hacerlo en vano….


	2. Chapter 2

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

Luego de haberse dado un buen baño y puesto en agua la asquerosa mochila, era hora ya de buscar la razón por la cual estaba pasando unos de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Hinata- donde, donde, listo… que significa… que… ¿qué era? Dicileccia, disnecia era, era Discinesia si era esa… a ver…

**Discinesia** es un tipo de trastorno psicomotriz cualitativo que se caracterizan por tener movimientos involuntarios de boca, lengua y cara, puede ser aguda o tardía.

H-*oh claro ¿esa es la excusa de su comportamiento esta tarde?, era solamente de su cara no de su cuerpo, y tampoco es algún daño mental Hyuga*…. Eso es demostrar odio Niisan.

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!

_**(Huh! Si que paso tiempo… bueno, aquí sigo….) pero quiero avisar que los pensamientos seguirán en ***_

-Sabe bien- decía una alegre Hanabi-

-HM… por qué papá te dejo ir a esa pillamada?-

-hah? Pues por qué soy una excelente hija Hinata- y siguió tomando su desayuno-

-si claro-

-oye que te pasa?-

-no tengo hambre-

-hah no! Si no desayunas yo le diré a Otou-sama y él no te dejara salir!

-Es verdad Hinata-sama –decía Neji que entraba a la cocina con su desayuno-

-Qué?... Neji-niisan..

-si trata de sobornar a Hanabi-sama para que no hable, sabe que no hay cinta que me tape la boca.

-hum…. –

Hinata no tenía hambre… No después de esa noche ,no después de quedarse sin mochila, no después de que en su curso cambiaran a todos de salón, no después de que no tuviera con quien hablar. Pero tenía ahora otro problema… tendría que tragar algo por más que aún no sintiera hambre, ella estaría mal el resto del dia por llenarse demasiado con desayunos a las seis de la mañana, pero con Neji no se podía hablar ni que el fuera a entender debía desayunar.

-HINATA COME ALGO!

\- no grites Hanabi estoy tomando-

-muy bien Hinata-sama usted debe ser el ejemplo no solo de su hermana sino de un clan-

-…- *que tedioso que me lo recuerdes siempre*

-Bien mi familia bella, me voy!- Hanabi salía corriendo de la cocina-

-…-

-…-

-me voy Neji-niisan…-

-largo-

-qué?-

-que se largue, no me escucho?-

-… a…. adiós- salio corriendo de la misma manera que su hermana-

-hm..jajajajjaja-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

Realmente iba a ser una día terrible… no solo dio muchas vueltas para sentarse y acomodarse de una vez por todas, la gente estaba tan aturdida como ella, un nuevo año con gente desconocida; se supone que ya el año pasado se había acomodado… ya más bien no hablaba con nadie, pero igual! Era todo un desastre y nadie después se quedaba en su lugar.

Dos módulos después todo parecía normal… hasta que entro la profe de Enfermería del adulto-

Tarea: busque en el diccionario medico terminología desconocida.

Perfecto, la buscaría claro, sino fuera porque en la biblioteca del hospital no contara con tan pocos diccionarios, y los grupos eran enormes… lo peor era tener que buscar ochenta y dos palabras y que la profesora lo quisiera en media hora sabiendo que no todos alcanzaban a escuchar lo que una voz minúscula dictara.

-Bien ahora Hemoptisis …

-si-

-dale

-no escucho

-yo tampoco-

-por qué tanto ruido?

-…-*no se escucha nada!... y la profe quiere todo ya… no quiero una mala nota.. ya es sexta palabra que no escucho*

-es la expulsión de…-

-di..disculpa!-

-hum?-

Todos en el grupo se callaron…

-hah.. no se escucha nada… puede que levantes la voz?-

-…-

-onegai?-

-no, vamos a hacer una cosa- le pasa de lleno el diccionario a Hinata – dicta vos a ver si se te escucha con tanto ruido-

-hah…- todos miran a Hinata en ese momento..-pues.. no-

-¿entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos sacar un cero más grande que tu cabeza porque no quieres dictar?-

-no, mejor… que todos dictemos una palabra cada uno así nadie queda sin escuchar y no nos atrasamos más.. Pero el que se atrase solo será una palabra y podrá copiar mientras los demás siguen hasta que le toque su turno.

-…-

-…-

-…-

La idea de Hinata tenía lógica, todos accedieron hasta la chica que estaba muy de amargada xD,

Terminaron a tiempo y pudieron estar libres mientras esperaban un recreo.

-Oye que creativa jejeje

-hm?

-cómo es tu nombre cabeza de cebolla?

-…- eso realmente fue molesto, no sabía si tomarse como un cumplido por el exceso de confianza o ofenderse- mi nombre es HINATA HYUGA, no cabeza de cebolla.

-oh lo siento linda, no quería ponerte enojona, solo bromeaba…

-hm…

-a ver empezemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Ino y el tuyo?

-jajajaja Hinata…

-Bien Hinata… oye.. tu eres la princesa Huyga?

-ham.. si-

-Huh mira.. ella es la frentona de Sakura.

-a quien le llamas frentona cerda!?... huh.

-mira Hinata ella es Sakura

-Hola

-Ha.. hola.. buena idea tuviste cuando te di el diccionario.

-Ves Sakura? Ella usa el cerebro no como tú.

-harg! Que dices?

-ustedes se conocen de otro curso de segundo?

-hai

-conocer a esta pelo chicle? Hay no que asco-

-Cuando empiezas no paras nunca,eh?

-jaajjaaj son agradables-

-yo no soy tu payasito nenita estúpida!

-…-

-jajaja Ino solo bromea Hinata no te lo tomes personal-

-hah bueno….-

-hay recreo!

-si! Tengo mucha hambre.. vienes Hinata?

-he.. no… me tengo que retirar para el segundo módulo

-pero si tenemos Salud Mental es más fácil.. no te vayas…-

-no es eso… es que anoche no dormi muy bien yo..-

-hoo.. tan lindita y con novio, eh?

-hah?

-el novio le quita el sueño xD-

-yo no teng..-

-ignora a la puerca esta, hablamos mañana Hinata-chan

-Hai! Sayonara…

Rápidamente se alejó del lugar necesitaba comer algo y dormir un poco… si claro que desayuno forzadamente a las seis… pero siempre a las diez solía darle hambre, y el sueño? Bueno eso está de más explicar… ya sabemos el culpable y no exactamente su novio.

-Qué está haciendo?!-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-Tranquila primita, no vaya entrar en paro-

Vaya… porque se le ocurrió pasar por ahí? Acaso se olvidó que ahora Neji trabajaba en dos instalaciones de salud? Y era ahí en donde estudiaba? Cerca de ella? Sí que tuvo suerte en primer año de no encontrárselo por ahí… recién este año se le dio por estar ahí… de seguro su padre esta feliz de que el este cerca cuidando por la salud de su hija.

Pero este sujeto era a quien no quería ni ver por lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero que remedio en todo el día no lo iba a evitar.

-que hac..-

-también tengo mis descansos-

-hah- parada mirando la nada-

-la pregunta es que rayos haces usted aquí?-

-pues .. yo también tengo mis descansos-

-eso es extraño… ya que en un descanso de colegio me la pasaría en la vereda ya que no me gusta rondar por aquí viendo gente como arrastrándose más o menos, pero como a mí me gusta ver eso, quizá sea de familia..

-…-

-y sabiendo que los descansos de ahí duran unos cinco minutos he de suponer que no volverá a entrar, me equivoco?-

-Neji-niisan yo.-

-YO NADA… vuelve a entrar o qué?-

-hah.. si.. el horario termino…-

-entonces va a observar el espectáculo?-

-qué? Yo no.. a mí no me gusta ver gente convaleciente!-

Todo el mundo se da vuelta a mirar por el tal grito y frase dicha… pobre Hinata eso es estar mal como para abrazar a ese ente que molesta solo evitando caras…

-…-

-…-

-ya no miran?-

-hm.. siguen-

-hawh- *por que?!*

-Hinata-sama si sigue abrazándome tendré que pedir un descanso más para corresponder como se debe-

Rápidamente lo suelta y mira a otro lado avergonzada es aquel a quien le gusta evitar a toda costa y tenía que abrazarlo?

-entra a clases-

-pero… interrumpir a la profesora?-

\- y si, pobre de ella, entra a clases si no quieres que llame a tu padre y le diga que te escapas del colegio para ir a quien sabe dónde-

-eso no es verdad! Yo solo quiero ir a .. a..-

-a dónde?..-

A dónde iría? Ella quería ir a su casa .. Estaba muerta y le empezaba a doler la cabeza, que decirle a Neji?

-a casa!-

\- a la casa ya?, aún es temprano para eso… y si vas yo iré y empezaremos a entrenar pronto-

-pero pero yo… no no voy-

-entonces te acompañare a entrar a aquel edificio y quiero verte subir las escaleras, me oye?-

-no, voy sola-

-no nada de sola, vamos-

Interrumpir a la profesora? Ya la había visto echar a alumnos de su clase por eso y además de tenerlos en la mira por su falta de respeto, ella no quería ser una más. Y de Neji no se iba a escapar fácilmente…

-Ne-Neji-niisan...- se detiene-

-qué?-

-llévame a casa y entrenamos todo lo que quieras-

-todo lo que yo quiera?-

\- hai - agacho su cabeza en frustración-

-bien.. espere aquí..-

El se aleja a una tienda de ahí parece que comprara algo, Hinata se recuesta un poco en unas de las columnas del gran Hospital Perrando, de pronto ve a una niñita que tira de su bata médica,

-Hola- le dice Hinata sonrriendole-

-me llam…-

-VAMOS AKO APRESURATE!- era la madre que iba a siete pasos de ella-

La niña torpemente sale corriendo en dirección a su madre, pero está en vez de esperar a que la criatura llegue se va así sin más para que le alcance.

-hah! Que baka-

-Cuál es la razón por la cual me insulta? Hiere mis sentimientos Hinata-sama-

-yo dije por.. por eso..- y señala a la mujer y su hija que estaba diez pasos atrás-

-no señale- baja su mano-

-hm… que compraste?-

-hah? A claro, condones-

-…-

-pero en las farmacias son más factibles-

-…-

-vamos…-

Durante el trayecto a la casa ningún digo ni una palabra… es lo mejor que Neji no haya molestado porque la cabeza de Hinata no daba más.

-A dónde va?- dijo Neji dejando su bolsa a un lado-

-pues, es temprano y.. y puedo darme un baño-

-ve, luego te busco para entrenar-

Al parecer no estaba bromeando, en verdad entrenarían todo lo que el quisiera con permiso dado anteriormente, lo mejor era ducharse rápido salir e ir con él para que no monte un escándalo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Después de ese baño Hinata pensó que calmaría su dolor de cabeza y se le iría el sueño, mentira… el dolor aumento mágicamente y el sueño vino corriendo más que nunca…

-haaah mi cabeza- estando sentada en su cama pareciera que eso iba a calmarla-

-Hinata-sama?

-qué? Por qué entraste.. sin..

-toque la puerta-

-eso no es..-

-mira…- estaba TOCANDO la puerta-

\- eso.. no es así, Neji.. ni..-

-cállese y tome- le pasa un pequeño vaso con una pastilla dentro y otro con agua-

-qué es esto?-

-Hm… pues hay maneras más interesantes de matar a alguien que con una simple y tonta pastilla, no?-

-…-

-sí, más interesantes, no sería tan idiota, así que puedes tener la certeza de que o te hará daño-

-qué es?-

-Maldición, que es el mejor veneno del mundo ¿no me oíste?-

-Es un analgésico? Pero cómo sabes?-

-estas más pálida de lo normal y te he visto quejarte-

-…- Se preocupa por mí? No…-

-además, necesito explotarte esta siesta, y una enferma no me sirve-

-hah- dijo tomándose la pastilla-

-bien... dentro de media hora te mueres-

-puedo… puedo dormir?-

-no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?-

-Arigato..-

-duérmete, dije que voy a reventarte esta tarde, no tienes nada que agradecer-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

No se sabe exactamente… bueno Hinata no sabe exactamente por qué le ayudo Neji, si el solo la fastidiaba siempre, quizás porque es verdad eso de forzarse toda la siesta, y también es verdad que si su padre la encuentra en malas condiciones el que va a pagar los platos rotos va a ser el.

Las dos, nada de preocupación… Neji sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

Una mañana realmente reconfortable después de eso, pero.. Donde estaba Neji? Se había quedado sola en la casa hasta el mediodía, ¿él se había ido?, y… desde cuando estaba sola?

Ella se había quedado dormida después del analgésico que le dio su primo, no tenía idea cuando se fue y a qué hora volvería, asique pensó ver en su habitación.. Tal vez estaba ahí.

-NO!-* Si entro… puede que se dé cuenta..*

Dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a comer algo... pero quería saber en dónde estaba Neji, no quería una sorpresa de que estaba esperando como tonta… el tal vez si estaba en si habitación.

La única opción era utilizar el Byakugan….

-nada-

-HUM…..

-¡…!

-que hace espiando a mi habitación?

-*si tan solo hubiera sido en la mía*

-yo... quería saber si estaba-

-podía golpear la puerta-

\- pe… pero y si estabas durmiendo?

-tengo horarios definidos Hinata-sama y eso usted lo sabe-

-… si…-

-hm… eso me hace pensar mal-

-¿he?-

-usted estaba espiando a propósito-

-n-no! Para nada!...-

-seguro que me espía cuando me baño también, no pervertida?-

-…-*haaaay noo.. ya empezó de nuevo..*

-me sorprende realmente de usted, creí que era yo el único que espiaba en el baño.

-HAH?!-

-HOOO! La puerta –sonríe- yo voy-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

Había llegado Hanabi, su padre siempre tardaba más de lo debido y le había daba permiso que si querían comer que lo hicieran porque él siempre llegaba por la tarde o la noche.

-Hola! Que tengo hambre y ustedes qué?

-yo ya comí-

-yo también-

-HAY me quedare sola… a dónde vas Hinata?-

-vengo enseguida, voy a la casa de Temare-

-que ella no vive a tres días de aquí?-

\- se mudaron un poco más cerca Hanabi-

-no se tarde Hinata-sama recuerde nuestro entrenamiento-

-Hai Neji-niisan-

Menos mal que se había recuperado del dolor de cabeza y ya no tenia hambre, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su mejor amiga y contarle todo.

-Espero que Temari esté en casa…

-Con que ustedes ya comieron?-

-en efecto-

-que comieron?

-Materia fecal-

-…-

-pero quedo mucho para usted-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJA!-

-… va a comer o no?-

-s-si… tengo hambre, jajaja ya en serio-

-ramen… pura basura-

-ah bueno-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°

…

**Holax! Interrumpo, simplemente porque se me da la gana…No mentira, pienso que extendí mucho esta parte y además de que metí a Sakura y a Ino, de echo pienso meter a mas personajes sin embargo les recuerdo que es NejiHina no otra pareja con Neji o con Hinata por mas que me digan lo contrario más adelante.**

**Aplique algunas correcciones que me ayudo bastante gracias a Connie 23,y gracias por los dos review… si... DOS… rayos XD aunque hubo comentarios de otros lectores y me animo a seguir realmente digo que no creí que fuera a gustar, pero gracias! …este capítulo no tendrá mucho de ver, pero esta por algo bye… n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

Menos mal que se había recuperado del dolor de cabeza y ya no tenía hambre, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su mejor amiga y contarle todo.

-Espero que Temari esté en casa…

-Con que ustedes ya comieron?-

-en efecto-

-que comieron?

-Materia fecal-

-…-

-pero quedo mucho para usted-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJA!-

-… va a comer o no?-

-s-si… tengo hambre, jajaja ya en serio-

-ramen… pura basura-

-ah bueno-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°

_**Hola! Tanto tiempo, bueno aquí sigo… antes una aclaración… las palabras más o menos raras o de otro ámbito les pondré un + eso quiere decir que lo que significa lo pondré al final para que no queden dudas. De igual manera trataré de no llenar de esto ….**_

…

-¿Además de eso qué?-

-¿de qué, qué?-

-¿crees que ella nos consiente?-

-no me metas en tu niñería Kankuro- en ese momento tocan timbre-

-atiende-

-hazlo tú-

-por qué yo?-

-porque éres mi hermano favorito, ahora ve-

-haaarg-se dirije hacia la puerta esperando que no sea nadie molesto- huh-

-hah, Hola Kankuro-san… está Temari?-

-espera a ver… pasa-

-hai-

No importa cuántas veces haya entrado a esa casa, ni cuánto tiempo permanezca ahí, siempre se le hacía extraño, incómodo y no podía hablar a sus anchas como quisiera con su amiga.

-mira ahí en su habitación, otra vez con el celular-

-arigato-

La tecnología no tenía nada de malo, pero mientras no se abuse y se convierta en un vicio no era peligroso.

-HHHAAAHHHH!-

-jajaajaj- Hinata acababa de tirarse encima de ella-

-JAJAJAJJA HINATA QUE BRUTAAAA!- Deja el celular a un lado- que haces?-

-pues… vine a verte-se sentaba a un lado-

-hum… por qué estas asi?-

-cómo asi?-

-estás… rara, no se… más de lo normal claro-

-oye!...-

-es en serio… algo te pasa-

-no me pasa nada Temari, está todo bien-

-Hah no me convences, pero bueno, ¿qué cuentas?

Vaya, que incierto se vuelve todo… ahora con la cabeza fría se pregunta si en verdad debería de decirle lo de Neji, si más bien ella le contaba todo eso no significa hacer quedar mal a su primo; Temari sabia más de ella que ella misma. Neji era insoportable y su amiga tenía todo tan claro como el agua, lo que nunca le falto contar algo para darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba mal, sabia de sus malos tratos, su falta de respeto e incluso de la manera en que se aprovechaba en entrenamientos para descargar su bronca. Había de esos días en que ella quisiera ir a hablarle a su padre para que Neji tuviera su merecido y dejara en paz a Hinata de una buena vez.

Pero no debía meterse, no es su asunto, aunque… da como para hacerlo, necesita pruebas… Aunque es la primera vez que Hinata no le dice nada respecto a como esta, lo ve difícil…. Hinata tiene otro pensamiento que quizá debio alcanzar antes… "lo que pasa en la casa, queda en la casa" y de eso es la "buena educación" que se pierde con las amistades, no siempre le tendras respeto en momentos de tragedia o broma. En su familia aprendió a callar todo que si alguien supiera que Temare en un cofre de secretos probablemente tendría graves problemas. Y una cosa más…. Ella le creería eso de Neji?

-nada, bueno.. el colegio, nos cambiaron a todos de ubicación-

-en el salón?-

-no, en otros salones, tengo nuevos compañeros…-

-¿¡qué?!-

-yo dije igual- baja la mirada-

-huh la directora está loca-

-jajaaja-

-no te iras a olvidar de mi ahora que tienes nuevos nakamas, eh?-

-¿cómo dices eso?-

-ha no lo sé- y agarra el celular a nueva cuenta-

-ahora que te pasa a ti Temari?-

-es ese baka, es un desconsiderado, estaba hablando con él y me ofende….le reclamo, y él se ofende más que yo, ¡teinosha!-

-jajajaja pobrecito…-

-nada de pobrecito Hinata me tiene cansada lo voy a mandar a comer canela-

-pero sigues con él-

-…hai, yo lo quiero-

-…-

Después de unas horas de escuchar a su amiga sobre su amorío, piensa que quizá resulta estúpido tratar de convencerla de que ella está mejor sola. Temari tiene novio, lo que a Hinata le da impresión ya que a ella no le dejan, y si le dejaran no tendría a quien tampoco.

-MIRA QUE ES TARADO! Me dice que ya no hablara así conmigo-

-hum, eso está mal, se supone que si puede, pero pensando-

-pero él me dijo desde un principio que era en serio, y ahora me dice que no era en verdad?-

-tú no te aguantas-

-él se sale de contexto-

\- pero entonces?-

-no lo sé, no sé qué decirle-

-explícale-

-si ya lo hice-

-y ahora?... sigue enojado?-

-es que ni siquiera debería… desde las once y media que esta así, ya son las tres-

-…-

-Hinata?-

-LAS TRES?! NEJI-NIISAN VA A MATARME!-

-AY NO! Gomen Hinata no quería que…-

-ME VOY! SAYONARAAAHH!..- sale corriendo de ahí-

….

-Hey yo sé que te gusta-

-espero que tu estupidez la hayas ganado por sorteo y no sea de herencia-

-HAH que dices?! … eh?- se voltea-

! SAYONARAAA!- cierra la puerta, demasiado fuerte-

-y te va a dejar sordo Gaara-

-rompe lo que quieras…. es tu casa Hyuuga, no hay problema-

-jejejeje es tu casa, mejor usa el shukaku-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

-…-

Sentado bajo un árbol, pareciera el aire tan gratis como se respira mientras te sofocas pensando, *ojalá no tuviera nada que hacer hoy* pero no.

-*¿dónde demonios estas estúpida?*-

-gomenasai!- cayendo de los demás árboles llega Hinata-

\- qué ejemplo me da de puntualidad Hinata-sama, la verdad estoy tan impresionado – llevándose una mano al pecho-

-gomen… en verdad, se.. – que podría decir para excusarse?-

-… estoy esperando, vamos..-

-….-

-parece que tendré que decirle a su padre que los Sabaku No….. Realmente son mala influencia y no le permite avanzar con su entrenamiento cotidiano-

-hah? No! No fue ella yo iba a ya venir aquí!...-

-eso tenías que decirlo en horario-

-… tú ya estabas entrenando?-

-¿me vez acaso parado haciéndolo?-

-no, pero puede que hayas..-

-no, verás…- sonríe- me masturbaba pensando en ti-

-¿¡….!?- qué?! A la hora de entrenar también actuaria así?-

-es que con el abrazo que me diste esta mañana, la verdad es que me pusiste a mil- baja la cabeza-

-…- al piso cayo sentada roja a no más-

-pero no puedo hacerlo en público, mejor deshago mi frustración lejos …en como en este bosque o en mi habitación-

-….-

-pero no estoy satisfecho- la mira- ¿tú me ayudarás verdad?-

-..hah…. a..-

\- sé que eres buena cuando se trata de ayudar a la gente, y además en tu carrera lo requiere-

-… ha… asi.. noo-

-se para y se va acercando en donde ella- no debí preguntarte, tú vas a ayudarme-

-ella también se para torpemente de manera rápida-.. Nii..san..-

\- venga abráceme, me encanta su aroma- extendiendo sus brazos cerca de ella-

-NEJI-NIISAAAN!-

Parado en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados y la línea activada

-¿qué está esperando?-*esto si es divertido…*

-hah… na..- no es bueno quedarse sin aire por un susto, vamos Hinata respira que te necesito viva en todo mi fic :3-

-en posición Hinata-sama- esta vos ya era muy seria- ¡vamos!-

-.. hai!-

\- he perdido una hora aquí en vano-

-gomen…-

-deja de disculparte, vas a pagarlo malcriada-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

-Levanta tu cabeza-

-hah noo..-

-así no vas a estudiar-

-ya lo seé-

-jajaja tienes que hacer tus tareas antes de andar vagando por ahí hermanita-

-pero ahora viene Neji, y no podré…-

-antes antes y antes, me voy a bañar…- se va de la sala-

-*me duele, no puedo enderezarme asi, no puedo… hah lo que me dolerá mañana*-

No soló Neji estaba pendiente de sus quehaceres, su padre podría preguntar alguna que otra cosa, ella debía dejar su tarea del día o lo que hubiese dado como referencia y él se encargaba de revisar y cuestionar lo que sea.

-¿estás rezando?-

-se levantó de golpe- no niisan- haah..- se quejó-

-oh Kami, te agradezco el ser hija de un médico con mucho dinero y te pido que no permitas que mi primo me torture mi integridad física, jajaja- se sienta en la silla a su lado-

-cerca de ella?... no después de todo lo que estuvo pasando, no importa si son las hormonas o que-… hah.. yo ya me iba…- se empieza a levantar-

-no- le agarra un brazo- tú te quedas, debemos empezar con la clase-

-pero… es temprano aun, son las seis….-

-no me importa, así como no te importa cumplir los horarios establecidos por mí- la suelta-

-…-

Ella quería descansar un poco, el zamarreo que le dio Neji no fue nada alentador… y mañana otra vez sin medir su fuerza. Estuvo mal no cumplir, pero lo que él hacía ya era un abuso

-Tienes frio?, ¿por qué tanta ropa?-

-la lastimó en demasía y tuvo que buscar ropa que tapaba demasiado para que no se viera algún golpe cuando empezara a acumularse sangre ahí- no, estoy bien-

-¿quieres que te de calor?- ladeo una sonrisa- sé que te mueres por ello-

-vaya que era un don suyo decir esas cosas-… yo me ire a bañar-

-Abriendo los ojos sorprendido- la princesa no se ha bañado luego de su entrenamiento? –se cruza de brazos-Mira que guarra, y usted estudia enfermería? Ni con falta de cordura me dejo atender con alguien así-

-es que…- dolor…- yo no puedo ni caminar bien y..-

-¿entonces llegó aquí volando? ¿Cómo ese anime Goku? Wow! Yo también quiero aprender, ¿me enseña Hinata-sama?-sonreía tan abiertamente, como si le agradara lo que pasa- creo que sería como compensación a tu falta-

-cómo odiaba su sarcasmo, era terrible este muchacho y no cualquier muchacho, no.. su sensei- me… me iré a bañar-

-puedo ayudar?- seguía con su hermosa sonrisa-

-…- se aleja de la sala casi rengueando y muerta de vergüenza-

-luego te vienes aquí y trae todos tus apuntes, que con esto no hacemos nada-

-…h..hai-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

-pero padre! Yo quiero ir!-

-no, es tarde-

-hah, está bien….-

En ese momento pasan por la sala y Hanabi ve a Neji sentado leyendo…

-padre y si niisan me acompaña?!-

-el aludido levanta la mirada furiosa a quien piensa interrumpir su clase con Hinata-

Su tío se detiene y observa, Neji estaba en vano y aun no debía enseñar a Hinata, entonces por qué no?

El señor se gira a mirar a su sobrino -Neji ve a con Hanabi y llévala a su destino, luego te vuelves aquí, ¿entendido?- el cual ya se levanta-

-como usted desee Otou-sama- haciendo una pequeña reverencia para lueo ver como su tío se aleja rápidamente seguido por una feliz Hanabi - …. kizaba…-

|||||°°°°°°|°|||°°°°°°°°|°°||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|°°°°|°°°!0_0°°°°°|°°°°|

A un lado la ropa, aun lado las gasas, el algodón y demás cosas…

A la vista… un cuerpo con contusiones y magulladuras llegando a graves… y laceraciones?! Cómo y en qué momento logró aquello?... que dolor, en ese estado hasta ella misma internaría a alguien si llegase al hospital así. El suelo esta frio, no importa… las heridas lo requieren, acostada en el piso del baño, si acostada…. el tiempo parece no estar; su primo con tanto acoso sabe que se trata de una chica, no? Una chica tiene un cuerpo sensible por naturaleza, cualquier golpe o cosa por más que digan "estoy bien" en realidad es para tapar lo que ocasiona.

-*me.. me tengo que parar y bañarme, no soy ninguna sucia como dice niisan*- dificultosamente tratando de pararse de nuevo- hah, noo- apoyándose por las paredes llegando a esa tina con agua tibia-

Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil… pero, lo es? Recuerda a Neji diciéndole hace mucho…

-Usted tiene todo de arriba-

-Acaso sabes lo que es realmente sufrir?-

-no te gusta cómo te trato? Puedes ir suicidándote y ahorrarme el trabajo-

-no me importa lo que piensas, soy yo acaso tu almuahada?-

-qué? Esperas una recompensa? Por esto? Que mejor que estar de princesa como tú, ¿no?-

¿Qué culpa tenia ella de su situación económica?, y además tampoco eso era malo, por qué Neji siempre trataba de fastidiarla con algo?

-¿enfermera tú? Jajaja vamos! no me hagas reír, no puedes ni cuidarte ni a ti misma-

"No puedes cuidarte ni a ti misma… no puedes…" sabía por qué lo decía, ella dependía de el en algunos momentos, es que se puede esperar del mejor del clan? Y ahora estaba así con el resultado de más bien de una paliza dada.

-el agua hacia doler, hasta respirar…-huum- lo mejor era apresurarse Neji seguramente la tendría hasta tarde si iba en ese instante-

….

Nadie en la casa…. o.o ni siquiera su padre…. Donde están todos?

Y ahora como último recurso… Tocando la puerta de la habitación de su sensei… nada…

-*y si entro?, noo… Neji se enfadó mucho cuando creyó que lo espiaba,… pero y si está ahí? Debería de atenderme, no?... pero y si se está ahogando o paso algo raro?!, no.. Neji si se puede cuidar a sí mismo- apoyándose en la puerta se abre levemente- ¡ está abierto!*-

Viendo por la abertura ve una hoja que se encuentra en la cama de su primo que esta apoyada en la almuhada de manera que se apunte hacia la puerta, estrito con resaltador verde

"Hina-chan"

-… ah.. y.. eso?- Entrar o no entrar? Ser o no ser? Considerada una pervertida o una prima preocupada?-*yo.. Entro*- entrando lo más cuidadosamente posible, tomando la dichosa hoja-

"Hinata-sama

Al saber que su padre saldrá esta noche de nuevo y no volverá sino hasta mañana me di el atrevimiento de escribir esto, además de hacer que fuera usted misma abriera la puerta de mi habitación, lo cual recalco que si está leyendo esto es porque es una pervertida. He recibido órdenes de su padre para llevar a su hermana a donde no me importa y regresar más tarde, por lo que la hora ya no será la apropiada para estudiar; vaya a hacer lo que deba y mañana retomamos todo y no se preocupe que lo de hoy lo daré de todas formas.

Pdta: tranquila mi Hina-chan, la no sospecha de nuestro romance.

Atentamente tu siempre enamorado primo

Neji."

-….- cerrando la hoja- algo más dice del otro lado-

"esto va a arder"

-qu…e? HAAAH!- Suelta la hoja envuelta en llamas-…-

No hay nadie… ¡ y Neji no vendrá temprano!

-*podré dormir..*- sonrrie y se va a su habitación-

.

.

.

**-Interrumpoooo, por que quiero!**

**INNER ZUKY: teme!**

-nah, mentira.. la verdad es que este cap lo tenía guardado y no lo subí por que había algo que no me cerraba e-e

**INNER ZUKY:** **eres una persona desagradable T-T**

-lo sé linda, lo sé, Bien… sé que no actualice las otras historias, es que el tiempo simplemente no me da, pero tratare de no tardarme tanto.

**INNER ZUKY: da el glosario teme.**

-Hah eso aquí esta.

CONTUCIÓN : Es aquella herida producida por la resistencia que ejerce el hueso ante un golpe.

MAGULLADURAS: Heridas cerradas generadas por golpes, manchas de color morado.

LACERACIONES: lesiones producidas por objetos de bordes dentados.

-pido mil millones de disculpas a aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic y los desoriente así con alguna palabra del ámbito clínico, esta vez solo fueron tres, pero en los siguientes capítulos hare un glosario con estas palabras para que no quede ningún cabo suelto y se entienda esto :3

Arigato por leer y espero que este capítulo le sea de agrado a alguien ya que a mi aun no me cierra e-e, y quiziera algún nuevo review , con ayuda o consejo me haría super bien :3

**INNER ZUKY: o insulto bien merecido: 3**

**-**insultos no! Pero acepto cualquier crítica constructiva… sayonara n.n/


End file.
